User blog:Segamad66/EPIC RAP BATTLES No.75: Hello Kitty vs Spot the Dog
I'm back with the finale! Here we go! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY HELLO KITTY VS SPOT THE DOG BEGIN!!! Hello Kitty Hello there Spot, be prepare to be defeated by a cat, Who's name is Kitty White, so don't dare to chat back. You hid from your own mother because you did not want your tea. I originated from Japan and worth $7 billion. Now that's worth a lie-in. Have my own video games and launched my own music career, that's funky! How on Earth did a dog become friends with a hippo, crocodile and monkey? You are still a young pup, if you love your mommy and daddy. Want me to hold your hand on your first walk? You're not Lassie. Spot the Dog Cats and dogs have been rivals from the very start. It's not going to change 'cause a cat wants to do some art. It's fun to learn with Spot, just come along for the ride. But you're only known in Japan, while I'm popular worldwide. However I can tell the time, count as well as spell. Your family is a bunch of freaks and can all go to hell. You maybe friendly but I don't need help when my first walk is on a public street. If you decided to jump out a tree, just make sure you don't land on your feet. *Suddenly a black and white figure appears out of a handbag* Felix the Cat I take over Kitty White. Hi Spot I'm so glad we meet face to face. My name is motherfucking Felix, and I will beat you at my own pace. I maybe black and white, but I'm about to beat you black and blue. But not before we make a clowder, just like many other cats do, Because we've got 9 lives, while you only have a sad and lonely one, Just like the brown spot on your stomach, which isn't helping anyone. Make sure you follow your nose Spot, 'cause I smell shit from your garden centre. So I will shove you in my magic bag of tricks before I go off on an another adventure. *The ground begins to shake as a giant red figure rushes towards the group* Clifford the Big Red Dog The big red dog is here and I'm on a rap mission. One of my good deeds is to squash the competition. Teaming up with my homie Spot, to destroy these two domesticated felines. I'm not the jolly green giant dude, no wonder your species is colourblind. Isn't it past your bedtimes 'cause the dogs stay up late. Felix you can only count to three, while I'm up to eight. I have been to dog school, so I am highly educated. Just don't diss Emily Elizabeth and say that we dated. *An orange fat cat falls out of a nearby tree* Garfield I hate Mondays, and I hate you. I'm Garfield and I'm here to spit a rhyme or two. Just don't tell me, what I can and can't do. Otherwise I will throw hot lasagna at you. I'm the original comic strip created by the legend that is Jim Davis. But this rap battle is out of control, so I'm taking it back to the basics. So listen up losers otherwise I force Squeak to eat some cheese. I was named after the greatest president, so respect me please. It's not obsessive eating Clifford, I just like cutting cake with a knife. I had to survive with a man and his dog just to get through daily life. *A flying kennel heads towards the scene* Snoopy Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's me, snoop dogg. Flying in on my kennel to scare off this cat mob. The number one beagle that has a star on the Hollywood walk of fame, And the number one pick, when the gang wants to play a baseball game. I maybe the only one that is here, who's name isn't in neon lights. Just don't make me call in Charlie Brown, otherwise it may turn into a fight. I lock you cats in a Pig-Pen because I'm going to kick Garfield big butt. Now everyone has been defeated, it's time to read my comic, Peanuts. WHO WON? WHO's NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts